


Everything Changes

by lotusk



Series: Made from Stars College AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Quiet Sehun, Roommates, baekhyun is bossy af, graphic art major Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Baekhyun have been best friends forever, but things start changing between them when Sehun moves into Baekhyun's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my QQ Maya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+QQ+Maya).



> Final part of the Made Of Stars College au.

"Where do I put this?" Chanyeol groaned theatrically in his loud baritone voice, making the large box look a lot heavier than it actually was.

Baekhyun, standing with his hand still poised on the doorknob, rolled his eyes sarcastically at his melodramatic friend and pointed towards the room at the end of the corridor. Their friends Jongin and Kyungsoo entered the apartment next, carrying a medium-sized box each. Chanyeol was still complaining bitterly that they were picking on him because he was the tallest - making him carry the heaviest box but everyone typically ignored him as they quietly delivered the boxes to their destination.

Sehun was the last person to saunter in, a few minutes later, with one small, heavily sealed box balanced on top of a partially open, medium sized one. His overgrown fringe was practically skating his eyelashes and he flipped it out of his eyes every now and then as he carried his heavy load.

"Geez Sehun, what have you got in that small box? Some secret stash? None of the other boxes are even taped," Baekhyun teased inquisitively as he shut the front door in Sehun's wake. Baekhyun could never resist investigating anything that looked out of place, but his curiosity was not destined to be satisfied as Sehun merely shrugged in response, being his usual reticent self.

"Thanks, guys," he said to Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo as they walked past him, single file.

"Dude, what did you put in that big one? Bricks? Rocks? Dumbbells?" Chanyeol collapsed on the terracotta colored sofa in a messy sprawl of skinny, lanky limbs and long-suffering noises, "I think your damn box just killed my back ..."

"They're just art supplies," Sehun threw over his shoulder stoically just before he disappeared into the bowels of his new room. His moss green suitcase, which he had brought up earlier, was already standing by the wooden closet, awaiting his attention while five assorted boxes had been left in a tidy cluster in the center of of the room.

Sehun could hear the others chatting and laughing raucously in the living room as he reached for the smallest of the boxes and methodically removed two layers of tightly wound silvery duct tape. He peered in and reached for an object right at the bottom, dislodging it carefully from the rest of the contents.

Sehun now held an unmarked, black folder in his long-fingered hands. His fingers glided across the hard, textured paper and slowly, he turned the cover over. There were only six loose sheets of pencil sketches inside - all hand drawn portraits of the same person. Sehun gently traced the firm jawline in the first sketch with his index finger, careful not to smudge the artistic pencil marks. Then he made a frustrated noise, closing the folder to conceal the features he had spent hours upon hours sketching. Eyes shut, he sighed.

Baekhyun rapped on his door and opened it, "Sehun-ah! You can unpack later, ok? Everyone's hungry from all that moving - you have seriously got way too much shit,"

"Why did you even knock if you weren't going to wait for me to answer?" Sehun sounded just a little irritated and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was used to Sehun just going along with most things he suggested.

"Are you going to be that kind of pissy roommate, are you?"

"Forget it, I'm just tired. It's been a long day." Sehun gestured at his pile of belongings.

"Just as well we're going to have dinner now then. We're doing barbecue, ok? You don't get a vote," Baekhyun grinned and turned to leave.

"When do I ever get a vote?" Sehun asked quietly after the door clicked shut.

He walked over to the mahogany desk in front of the window and pulled open the drawer, placing the black folder carefully at the bottom. Then he emptied half the contents of the small box on top of it, obscuring the folder from view completely before slamming the drawer shut.

Grabbing his parka, Sehun left the room.

 

**A Toast To Soju and To Friendship**

Doing barbecue turned out to be a great choice for dinner because everyone was shivering from the autumnal chill by the time they were halfway to the restaurant. Baekhyun was comfortably wedged between Sehun and Chanyeol, while Jongin and Kyungsoo huddled together against the biting breeze. They gave a completely tone deaf rendition of Super Junior's 'Perfection' in a desperate and futile attempt to keep their minds off the cold. It may not have distracted them from the weather, but their singing had certainly entertained passersby who pointed and laughed at them.

Fortunately Baekhyun and Sehun's apartment was only ten minutes' walk to the barbecue house. Called the Namsan Korean BBQ House, it was a regular hangout for the guys because the food was cheap and delicious, and Lee Ahjussi the owner sometimes gave them freebies because Kyungsoo reminded him of his son who was studying the States.

Inside the cosy restaurant, they warmed their hands over the charcoal fire as wafer thin slices of beef curled and sizzled on the grill. To help them warm up faster, Baekhyun had ordered two bottles of Jinro Chamisul soju, which they were now steadily consuming. Soon, everyone was starting to feel all warm and sociable from the alcoholic buzz supplied by the soju. They had chatted about everything from football (Baekhyun insisted that Manchester United was the best English Premier League club to which Jongin responded with a passionate defense of Chelsea) to Chanyeol's latest crush (a sophomore called Jung Yoon Hee) to which club they were going to that weekend (Vertigo). As usual, the loudest contributors to the conversation were Baekhyun and Chanyeol, while Kyungsoo and Sehun mostly listened and Jongin lay somewhere in between.

"So, I'd like to propose a toast to my new roommate, Oh Sehun! He was my next door neighbor for eight years and now he's kind of my neighbor again. And he's the best friend and dongsaeng anyone could ask for," Baekhyun had been in an expansive mood all evening so the toast was not exactly unexpected. Sehun found his friend's effusive compliments mortifying though and he covered his face with his palms in embarrassment. But Baekhyun didn't seem to notice Sehun's discomfort and if he did, he chose to ignore it as he carried on with the business of the toast.

"Here's to Sehun becoming a man! Now you're not living at home anymore, you'll have to ... do your own dishes! Wash and fold your own underwear!"

"Cook your own ramyun!" Chanyeol chimed in.

"Make your own breakfast," that was Kyungsoo.

"Hey, you're not getting any shit from me 'cause I'm still living at home," Jongin held his hands up, laughing,"I've been folding my own underwear since I was 15 though. Now I just have to convince my little sister that I'm 20 already and more than old enough to move out." Jongin turned to give Kyungsoo a small grin and Kyungsoo made a face.

"Okay, I'll wash my own underwear but there's nothing that says I have to fold it, right?" Sehun looked a little disgusted.

"Of course you have to fold it because there's no way I'm folding it for you. Ok, get your glasses ready, everyone ... and ... gun bae*!" there were loud clinks as they toasted each other's glasses and drank their soju in one shot, emptying their glasses. Red-faced and laughing, they all cheered for Sehun and said mushy-ish things about him. Sehun was practically squirming under all that attention. Luckily Kyungsoo and Jongin noticed and quickly introduced some other topic to distract the others with, and Sehun was grateful to his longtime best friend. Kyungsoo and he had been friends for ten years - even longer than Baekhyun and he had known each other.

As the conversation drifted to movies they'd watched recently, Sehun surreptitiously watched Kyungsoo and Jongin. One had a slight build and alabaster skin, while the other was tall and broad-shouldered, with a light mocha tan. Physically, they were opposites but they complemented each other in every other way. Even though they'd been dating for six months, they were not the sort to hug and cuddle in front of others. It was the subtle things the couple did that Sehun observed and envied. For example, they were now sitting side by side and their knees sort of touched, sort of almost touched. And they would say or whisper things to each other that the others couldn't hear, which would leave them deep in thought, or they would smile at each other or chuckle together. And occasionally, they would put their arm around the other's shoulder. It was painful sometimes, watching Jongin and Kyungsoo, because they shared something Sehun yearned for but would most likely never have ...

In the end, Sehun paid for dinner, "Thanks so much for helping today, guys. It would have taken me two days of lugging and carrying otherwise."

"Hey, I would have helped. It wouldn't have taken that long," Baekhyun says teasingly.

"Pleeeease, hyung. Your idea of helping would have meant you standing there and pointing and telling me where to put the boxes. I would still have been the only one carrying the boxes and it would still have taken me two damned days." Sehun retorted sarcastically and everyone laughed because it sounded exactly like something bossy Baekhyun would have done.

"Hey!" Baekhyun protested in mock indignation.

"You know he's got a point, Baek. Admit it, you're just plain bossy." Chanyeol smirked.

"Maybe just a little," he admitted grudgingly and everyone laughed.

\------

Baekhyun and Sehun walked into the apartment single file. It was past midnight and Sehun was bone tired. He looked around the apartment which Baekhyun had just illuminated with a flip of a switch. He looked around and realized for the first time that he wouldn't be leaving for his parents' apartment later because this was his home too, now.

Baekhyun suddenly ruffled Sehun's hair and he flinched slightly - conflicted because on the one hand, he craved the other's touch but on the other, he resented the motion. It was something you did to a kid, not someone you saw as your equal. This upset Sehun more than he could say but as always, Baekhyun was oblivious.

"I'm glad you're my roommate, Sehun. You know me - I'm not good with strangers. It'll be fun, right? Being roommates will be great fun," Baekhyun's voice was slightly slurred from the soju, "Ok, g'night, Sehun. I'll see you in the morning." He gave Sehun one final smile and disappeared into his bedroom.

Sehun didn't say anything.

\------

Later, he lay in bed with his right arm tucked under his head. There was a large cherry tree right in front of Sehun's bedroom window and the shadow cast by its branches spilled messily over the covers like ink. Sehun stared up at the moonlit ceiling and shut his eyes tightly, remembering how Baekhyun's hot hand had felt as it moved through his hair and briefly touched his scalp.

Now he'd really gone and done it. What was he thinking moving in with Baekhyun? He always called him hyung in real life, but in Sehun's thoughts, he was always just Baekhyun - his equal, not his hyung - because in his thoughts, age didn't come into things at all. Sehun kept his eyes closed and ran a hand over his hair where Baekhyun had touched it. Now they were sharing a living space, there would probably be all kinds of accidental touches that were going to make things hell for Sehun. He must have been mad to agree to this roommate thing. Mad.

Then, before his thoughts could wander any further, Sehun was overcome by sheer exhaustion and his eyelids drifted shut ...

 

**Teething Pains**

Why was it so bright? Baekhyun flinched as his eyelids flickered open. His head was throbbing dully and he was dying to go back to sleep, but his over stretched bladder refused to let him. He glanced in the mirror as he stumbled out of bed and was taken aback as his wavy dark brown hair was currently channelling its inner punk in the most horrific case of bed head ever. Making a few desultory attempts to flatten the unruly spikes, Baekhyun staggered to the bathroom.  
He was letting out a whole night's worth of urine when he suddenly noticed a rhythmic shik-shik noise behind him ... which sounded a lot like teeth being brushed, followed by sounds of gargling and spitting. Startled, he quickly finished and pulled up the well worn gym pants he wore to sleep. In his post-soju daze, he'd forgotten his new roommate had moved in.

"What the hell, Sehun! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Morning, hyung." Sehun greeted calmly as Baekhyun gaped at him. He didn't say anything more as he proceeded to lather his jawline with shaving foam. Sehun's slim fingers were deft as he spread the foam evenly over his jaw. Still ignoring Baekhyun, he began to drag a stainless steel Gillette razor across the lathered area, exposing smooth pale skin in its wake.

Baekhyun watched, mesmerized as the younger man manipulated his razor expertly along his jawline, the mirror guiding its path. He'd never watched Sehun shave before. Truth be told, it had never even occurred to him before today that Sehun even shaved - which was really kind of stupid seeing as Sehun was a healthy 21 year old male. When had his jaw gotten so defined? When had he even started growing facial hair? Baekhyun dragged his palm over his face, trying to shake off the cobwebs of sleep. It was too early in the morning for this much contemplation.

"I was peeing." Baekhyun pointed out, a little piqued that his dongsaeng wasn't paying him any attention at all.

"I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when you came in here, hyung. So technically, you were the one who jumped queue. You must have had more soju than I thought if you didn't even see me brushing my teeth when you walked in. Or maybe it's not that you had more soju but rather that you just aren't a good drinker ..." Sehun let the words trail off meaningfully as he rinsed off the razor and splashed warm water on his face.

"Yah! My drinking skills are solid."

"If you say so ... But I'm not the one entering occupied bathrooms."

"You should have locked it if you didn't want anyone walking in."

"But I don't have a problem with you walking in. You're the one making all the noise here." Sehun responded matter-of-factly as he dried the moisture off his face, "There's no food in the fridge and I'm hungry. Do you feel like some kal guk su*? I wouldn't mind some of that for breakfast - well, lunch actually because it's almost lunchtime now. Hurry up, hyung. Starving here. Oh, and you might wanna ... comb your hair or something."

Then Sehun ruffled his hair as he walked past. The. Kid. Ruffled. His hair. Of all the bloody disrespectful things! What had gotten into him? And since when did Sehun suggest anything? He usually just agreed to whatever Baekhyun suggested. Something was up with him and he was going to find out what it was.

He looked into the mirror and sighed. He REALLY did need to comb his hair.

 

**Time For a Change**

Sehun shut his bedroom door quietly and leaned against it, taking quick jerky breaths. He stared at his palms - the trembling was probably imperceptible to anyone looking on but to Sehun, it felt like his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He only hoped Baekhyun hadn't noticed the subtle tremors. It was a minor miracle he hadn't cut himself to ribbons while shaving - he'd been that nervous.

When Baekhyun had staggered in unexpectedly and headed for the toilet, Sehun's initial instinct had been to flee, and it had taken all his willpower to stay rooted where he was and carry on brushing his teeth as if it was the most natural thing to do.

He couldn't even understand why he had been so disturbed by Baekhyun's accidental intrusion. I mean it wasn't as if Baekhyun and him hadn't been going to public toilets together for years. But this had been ... infinitesimally different somehow. Maybe it was because they were sharing a private space now and all the rules had inexplicably changed - well they had for him anyway. Baekhyun seemed as oblivious as ever.

Sehun still couldn't believe he'd mussed Baekhyun's hair on his way out. And the even bigger mystery was that the older man hadn't gone completely feral about it. It was probably delayed shock. He was surely going to tear him limb from limb once it finally sank into his soju-tinged consciousness that Sehun had sassed him. Totally.

Instead of feeling apprehensive of the repercussions though, Sehun's heart felt strangely released. He grinned - taking charge of the situation had felt good. He'd allowed Baekhyun to be the alpha for too long. Sehun had never been one for confrontations so if it was something he could live with, he usually just let Baekhyun take the lead. It was just ... less exhausting than going into headlong collisions with him like Chanyeol seemed to enjoy doing.

But maybe it was time he started stirring things up. If nothing else, it would certainly distract him from the fact that he was now living together with Baekhyun while desperately trying to conceal his less than platonic feelings from him. Baekhyun could be terrifyingly perceptive about most things and most people, but Sehun was like his blind spot. Sehun supposed he should feel grateful for this and yet ... he didn't. Three years was a long time to keep quiet about how one felt and maybe he didn't want to do it anymore.

Yes, it was definitely time to mess with Baekhyun's equilibrium, Sehun decided as he changed into casual jeans, shirt and hoodie.

"Hyung! Let's go! Hungry!" Sehun yelled with a confidence he didn't really feel as he strode out of his room ...

 

**Of Noodles and Bookshelves**

"Where's Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asked as he slid into the wooden booth seat, Jongin following closely behind.

"He's at Co-Ex Mall. Trying to impress some girl by taking her laptop shopping," Baekhyun supplied the information while Sehun gave a lazy wave of the right hand, " I think her name is Yoon Hee or something? He's been talking about her for weeks."

"Oh that girl. He's going to have to work real hard to impress her. Heard she's quite a princess." Kyungsoo shook his head doubtfully.

Noodles and barley tea ordered, the guys sat back and relaxed - chatting in a laid back manner.

"So what's it like living with The Dictator?" Kyungsoo asked conversationally, mischief in his eyes. Sehun and Jongin burst into laughter at the completely unexpected question and Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo the finger and a murderous glare. Chanyeol was usually the only one who teased Baekhyun but he wasn't here today so maybe Kyungsoo felt someone had to do it and it might as well be him.

"It's too soon to tell, dude, it's only been a day." Sehun gave a wry smile.

"Did he try and make you do all the housework? Don't let him, ok?"

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo the finger again which the latter ignored completely.

"As if." Sehun's response was deadpan.

"I would never!" Baekhyun insisted.

"You so would." Kyungsoo and Sehun chorused.

"What is this? Bash Byun Baekhyun Day?"

Jongin shook his head, grinning, "Wow, you must have been a real tyrant in high school if they're still giving you shit about being The Dictator."

"Rubbish! I was never a tyrant. They just like giving me shit about stuff I never even did."

Sehun emitted a low chuckle, and looked straight at Baekhyun, his half-lidded eyes issuing some kind of subtle challenge. And that's all he did - he never said a word.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Baekhyun's skin was prickling with irritation as he questioned Sehun. What had happened to his placid younger friend? Who was this provocative stranger sitting beside him, staring at him? Baekhyun seemed to be losing the upper hand with Sehun and he was not enjoying the sensation. He liked the old Sehun. The one who listened to him and agreed with what he said most of the time. Brand New Sehun was mutinous and disrespectful and he found it maddening.

Sehun shrugged nonchalantly and dropped his gaze to his food. Using economically precise movements, he used the skinny steel chopsticks to insert the wet noodles into his thin-lipped mouth. Just as he'd been enthralled by the sight of Sehun shaving himself in the bathroom that morning, Baekhyun now found himself transfixed by the sight of Sehun feeding himself. Why did he keep staring at the kid? Baekhyun forced himself to concentrate on the kal gak su in front of him - but every now and then, his eyes would involuntarily drift to the left, towards Sehun. His strong jaw, his small mouth. He had never really scrutinized either before this and now, all of a sudden, they were all he saw.

"Hyung, are you planning to eat that?" Sehun gestured innocently at Baekhyun's noodles which hung, dripping from chopsticks that were suspended in mid-air.

"Of course I am, I was just ah trying to figure out ... an equation for Advanced Physics." Baekhyun groaned inwardly at the absurdity of the excuse he'd given and kicked himself mentally for being caught daydreaming - by Sehun no less.

"Sure," Sehun sounded highly sceptical but he left it alone.

\-------

They had just finished eating and had moved on to sipping barley tea when someone called out, "Oh Sehun!" and approached their table.

Lazily, Sehun turned to see who had called him. When he saw who it was, he greeted him, bowing his head slightly, "Sunbae, good afternoon."

The others greeted the good looking man politely and nodded respectfully. Well, everyone except Baekhyun because Baekhyun was feeling unreasonably annoyed that Sehun never showed him that kind of deference. And what was even more galling was that Kim Junmyeon did not deserve such respect. He was a notorious party animal who had a reputation for picking up both girls and guys and Baekhyun did not want him messing around with Sehun.

How did he even know Sehun and what was he doing talking to him? And why was Sehun being so ... respectful? Wait, why was he asking Sehun for his phone number? And why was Sehun keying it in for him - what the hell? He was so going to give that kid a lecture about not giving out his phone number to strangers.

"So you wanna catch a movie tonight? That new James Bond movie is showing at 8.45. We could grab a quick dinner first." Junmyeon was so greasy it was making Baekhyun feel nauseous.

"Thanks, sunbae," Sehun gave a kind of crooked smile. But why wasn't he saying no? He wasn't actually going to watch a movie with greasy Kim Junmyeon, was he?

"Thanks but I've got an 8am lecture tomorrow so ... yeah, I'm staying in tonight. Got some work to finish up too."

"Get your work done earlier, this afternoon. I'll drive you home right after the movie, no worries."

Baekhyun had had enough of this nonsense and decided it was time to step in, "This afternoon is out, sunbae, sorry. Sehun needs to shop for some furniture - he just moved into my apartment so there are some things he needs to buy."

"I have things to buy?" Sehun looked deeply amused.

"Of course you do! You need some bookshelves because you don't have any in your room."

"Can't I use the bookcase in the lounge?"

"No, no, that's already full of my books!"

Junmyeon was watching the exchange with interest, and he didn't look like he was buying the shopping trip story at all. But to Baekhyun's great relief Junmyeon conceded defeat and said maybe later in the week then. Sehun nodded quietly as Junmyeon took his leave.

"I need shelves?" Sehun asked sarcastically, left eyebrow raised.

"Of course you do! You're a university student for fuck's sake. Of course you need shelves. You can't just dump your books in piles on the floor."

"I could just use the bookcase outside - it's not even two-thirds full!"

"That's because I took a lot of books out of the shelf for a project - they're in my room now but they'll have to go back on the shelf! There won't be any space left when I'm done putting those back," Baekhyun sounded ridiculous even to himself.

"Well, I am not buying a shelf this afternoon because I need to unpack my stuff. And to be honest, I don't think this has anything at all to do with me needing a place to put my books." Sehun rolled his eyes. Brand new Sehun did that a lot and Baekhyun didn't like it. He wanted old Sehun back.

"What do you mean? Of course this is about you needing some shelves."

Now Jongin and Kyungsoo were openly staring at the two of them as they argued about whether Sehun needed to buy a bookcase.

"Guys? Jongin and I are um ... We've gotta be somewhere so I'll see you around campus tomorrow, ok?" Kyungsoo looked and sounded awkward as he got up to leave. On their way out, Jongin stopped to whisper something in Sehun's ear and he could swear Sehun's cheeks flushed just a little. He shook his head, a strained expression on his face and Jongin patted him on the shoulder before leaving with Kyungsoo.

"What did Jongin say to you?" Baekhyun asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." Sehun said quietly but Baekhyun suspected it had been something all too important.

 

**Everything Changes**

Baekhyun had ducked over to the other side of the booth so he now faced Sehun. It was warm and cosy in the noodle shop and chilly outside so Sehun didn't complain when Baekhyun ordered another pot of hot barley tea.

He was clearly making preparations to interrogate him - Sehun could see all the signs. Baekhyun always had this intense expression on his face when he was about to kick someone's ass. And he was drumming his fingers on the table as well, so Sehun knew he was in for it now.

But he couldn't find it in himself to care because he was too preoccupied with what Jongin had said. Just seven words but they had scattered his thoughts and planted dangerous seeds of hope: I think Baekhyun is jealous of Junmyeon.

Could Jongin be right? Was Baekhyun finally starting to be physically aware of him? That whole bookshelf fiasco had certainly been completely out of character for Baekhyun. It had been such an obvious attempt to block Junmyeon from taking Sehun out. The question was why had Baekhyun been so desperate to prevent the outing. Sehun fervently hoped Jongin was right.

"What do you think you're doing with Kim Junmyeon?" Baekhyun had asked impatiently as soon as Sehun had finished pouring out the hot tea.

"Nothing?"

"How do you even know him? He's a final year student and he's not even majoring in Graphic Design."

"Hyung, I do have friends outside of my course, ok? I met him last weekend at some club."

"Some club?! You made friends with some random stranger at some club?" Ok now Baekhyun was definitely in scold mode. In the past, Sehun would just have kept quiet, zoned out and let him rant but he wasn't taking the easy way out anymore.

"He wasn't a random stranger. He knew my friends."

"Didn't your friends warn you about his reputation?"

"What? That he parties hard? That he's bisexual? Everyone on campus knows that."

"If you know all that then why the hell are you giving him your phone number?!" Baekhyun made a frustrated noise.

"Why not?" Sehun shrugged in a move calculated to irritate Baekhyun.

"Because he's probably trying to get into your pants!" Baekhyun was gesticulating wildly now.

"At least someone wants to get into my pants," Sehun's voice was dead calm.

"What does that even mean?" Baekhyun gave him a sharp look.

"Exactly what it sounds like, hyung. Look, can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, we can talk about what's gotten into you since you moved in."

"I only moved in yesterday," Sehun had to chuckle at this.

"I don't even know who moved into my place to be honest. Who are you and what have you done with Sehun?"

"It's still me, hyung. I just ... realized it's time I started saying what I think instead of just going with the flow all the time. Didn't you guys say I had to be a man and all that shit now I've moved out of home?"

"We were joking! I don't want you to change."

"Everything changes, hyung. I'm not a kid anymore." Sehun made direct eye contact with Baekhyun.

"No, no you're right. You're not a kid anymore." Baekhyun agreed reluctantly, "But about Junmyeon, be careful, ok? I don't trust him."

"Ok."

A waiter gingerly placed two bowls of steaming hot kal gak su at the table next to theirs, and Sehun turned to face Baekhyun, "Did I ever tell you why I like kal guk su so much?

"No," Baekhyun looked curious, "why do you like it so much?"

"Do you remember that time in middle school when some dick knocked my lunch onto the floor because he didn't like the way I looked at him or some crap like that?"

"Sure, I remember. It was that asshole Jonghyun from the school baseball team."

"Yeah, that's right. Well, you shared your lunch with me that day so we were starving when school let out. And you took me for ..."

"Kal guk su." Baekhyun finished Sehun's sentence, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I never really thanked you, hyung, but it meant a lot to me what you did. And I know you kinda said something to Jonghyun because he left me alone after that."

"I threatened to post a baby picture of him on cyworld. His elder sister was one my best friends, see?" Baekhyun confessed and Sehun laughed.

"Oh my God, that's like cyber bullying, hyung!"

"Shut up. It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it did. Well anyway, I know you were looking out for me then, and I know you're looking out for me now as well with the Junmyeon thing. But I'm not fourteen anymore. I need to sort things out for myself."

"But you're my dongsaeng, I've always-" Baekhyun protested.

Sehun flinched, "I'm not your dongsaeng."

Baekhyun's mouth opens as if he's about to say something, but then it closes as he decides not to argue with Sehun.

Sehun stood up abruptly, "Let's go. I need to unpack."

 

**When The Lights Go Out**

The rest of the afternoon had been uneventful. It was as if the noodle shop confession had used up Sehun's quota of words for the day because he'd barely said anything after that. They'd gone home and Sehun had disappeared into his room to unpack, refusing Baekhyun's offer to help.

At loose ends, Baekhyun reclined on the comfortable wine colored couch and endeavored to concentrate on William Gibson's Neuromancer, which ought to have been a fast paced, gripping read. And yet his mind kept checking out of the cyberpunk Chiba City Sprawl and drifting back into his student apartment in present day Seoul. More specifically, Baekhyun kept catching himself staring at Sehun's bedroom door. How could so little noise seem so very loud?

After an hour's struggle with words he was making no sense of, Baekhyun went into his room for a nap - blaming his fatigue on a non-existent soju hangover. When he emerged from his room two hours later - groggy and grouchy - it was to find that the bookcase in the lounge had been neatly filled with Sehun's books.

 _Brat_.

The door his eyeballs had been pounding to death for most of the afternoon suddenly swung open and said brat walked out, his bangs poking his eyes in the most maddening way. Sehun moved with a kind of liquid grace - he tended to do most things in a sort of lazy, leisurely way and walking was one of those things.

"Hyung, can we order pizza for dinner? Kinda tired from all that unpacking and I don't feel like going out." Sehun sat down heavily on the sofa, his lean, long limbs sprawled uncomfortably close to Baekhyun. It was 6.30 pm and the apartment was sheathed in the half light of dusk.

"Yeah, why not? Shall we have the Super Supreme since that takes care of all the major food groups?" Baekhyun asked and Sehun nodded tiredly.

After Baekhyun had rung in the order, he walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He was parched from an afternoon of slumber, and if he was going to be honest with himself, sitting so close to Sehun unsettled him. It never had before this as old Sehun was ... well, Sehun - his quiet, laid back younger friend and next door neighbor. But brand new Sehun was altogether different. The Sehun who had moved in the day before had him on edge and hyper aware. It wasn't a comfortable feeling and Baekhyun hoped it would fade away soon.

The apartment had gotten pretty dark so he switched on the kitchen light. There was a brief flare, followed by a dry static buzz and then the bulb extinguished, leaving the room all dark again.

"Shit!" Baekhyun grabbed the torchlight from the counter and started digging around in one of the cabinet drawers for a spare lightbulb. Fortunately he found one after ten seconds of frantic searching. He was about to climb onto a chair when warm, slender hands rested firmly on his waist, lingered for a few moments ... then moved his body slowly to the side.

"It's ok, hyung, I've got it." Sehun's husky voice and the touch of his hands on his waist had ignited a series of hot tingling sensations and Baekhyun was struggling to get himself under control. Seemingly unaware of the other man's discomfort, Sehun took the lightbulb from Baekhyun and calmly climbed onto the chair.

"Um, I need some light?" Sehun asked and Baekhyun hastily pointed some light at the ceiling, only to groan inwardly. A tantalizing expanse of Sehun's bare torso was illuminated as he stretched up to reach the light fixture. The skin on his taut abdomen looked smooth and pale in the wash of dim light and Baekhyun had to force himself to look away - speechless and shaken to the core.

He grimaced. He could do this, he could make it through dinner. It was just Sehun. It was just Sehun. It was just Sehun ...

 

**Epiphany**

It always amazed Baekhyun how much Sehun could eat and yet remain so thin. Where did all that energy go? All those spare calories? And Sehun was never restless or hyperactive like Chanyeol. He was typically calm and quiet - like Kyungsoo, only quieter. But then that was old Sehun. This Sehun was ... unpredictable.

In the past, Baekhyun had always felt the tension flowing out of him when he spent time with his low-key friend, but now he found himself all strung up and anxious. He'd been too antsy to make small talk during dinner and Sehun had been his usual quiet, ravenous self. Baekhyun had tried his hardest not to stare at Sehun's mouth as he casually, unhurriedly chewed his way through multiple slices of cheese-covered pizza.

They'd finished the entire regular pizza - Sehun consuming two-thirds of it as usual. Then they had worked quietly together to clear the dinner things. Sehun had simply got up after dinner and brought the empty pizza boxes and dishes to the kitchen. Baekhyun didn't say anything but he was pleased that Sehun seemed to be the kind of roommate who pulled his weight - unlike his last roomie Kyuhyun whom he'd had to nag every last second of the 12 months they'd spent sharing the apartment.

Earlier on, they had sat cross-legged on cushions on the floor and eaten at the living room coffee table which doubled as a low, Korean style dining table. Now, they half reclined next to each other on the burgundy sofa, surfing channels. Baekhyun eventually settled on some Hollywood movie they'd both never watched called The Bourne Ultimatum. It was a spy thriller, which was their favourite kind of film. He could do this. Sehun and him had been watching movies together for eight years and this felt safe. He could do this.

Only twenty minutes into the movie, and he was stealing glances at Sehun's profile, trying to ignore how close his thighs were to his, pretending he wasn't peering at the slim hand that rested on Sehun's right thigh, and restraining himself from brushing that annoying fringe out of his half-lidded eyes.

"Hyung, did you catch that last bit? What did Bourne say? I didn't read the subs fast enough."

"Hmm? No, I don't know what he said - the subs were too fast for me too." Baekhyun lied. He had no intention of telling Sehun he hadn't caught anything much at all of the movie because he'd been too preoccupied with surreptitiously observing the long, warm body beside his.

He forced his attention back to the screen and tried to make sense of the complex plot without much success. Then an even bigger challenge presented itself about halfway through the movie as Sehun's head suddenly drooped and rested on his left shoulder. He could hear rhythmic breathing sounds and he bent forward so he could glimpse Sehun's face. His eyes were shut and his face was relaxed in sleep. His beautiful face. How had he never noticed?

His dongsaeng had become a handsome young man without Baekhyun realizing it. He studied the sensual sleepy eyes which were now concealed in slumber, the strong jawline which held just the faintest shadow of a beard, and almost razor sharp high cheekbones. His nose wasn't perfect but it was still a very attractive nose. And Baekhyun couldn't stop staring at that small, thin-lipped mouth, which he wouldn't normally be drawn to but - but this was Sehun.

Baekhyun dragged his eyes away and let out a sigh. What was he doing? This was his best friend. He couldn't be attracted to his best friend. He'd never even once asked Sehun if he was gay or straight. Kyungsoo and himself had dated other guys over the years, so there was no question where their preferences lay. And Chanyeol had only ever liked girls. But Sehun had never talked to either one of them about liking anyone and honestly, how could he never have thought to ask? What a useless hyung he had turned out to be.

Sehun shifted slightly, emitting a gentle snore and Baekhyun's right hand reached out tentatively, hovered for a few seconds, then brushed the fine dark brown strands to the side so they no longer touched Sehun's eyelids. But as soon as he removed his hand, the soft fringe fell back down like a curtain. Stubborn hair.

Baekhyun gave up on the fringe and let his fingertips skate lightly over Sehun's smooth forehead, cheek and stubble roughened jawline. He watched as slight furrow lines appeared on Sehun's forehead and his eyelids flickered open lazily.

"Hyung?"

"I'm here."

"Tired." Sehun's voice was husky with sleep. Then he shifted his body and lay his head on Baekhyun's lap, wrapping his left arm over Baekhyun's knees and thighs.

"Sehun, I ..." Baekhyun started to speak but fell silent as he heard Sehun's soft snores. He stroked Sehun's hair rhythmically like one would do to a sleeping child - except his feelings were nothing like what one would feel towards a child - sleeping or otherwise.

Baekhyun frowned. How had things changed so much in a space of one day? He felt like he was walking on quicksand. Powerless to do anything about it and trapped by Sehun's sleeping form, Baekhyun caressed the younger man's hair until he too fell asleep.

\-----

Stray beams of sunshine had dappled the apartment with pockets of gold by the time Sehun's eyelids finally unshuttered themselves. His limbs were a little stiff but his body was pleasantly flush from the warmth that surrounded him. Closing his eyes again, Sehun smiled languidly as he placed his hand over the one that clung to his slim waist ...  
\-----

** Like Coming Home **

_ He had woken up in the middle of the night to find his head pillowed on Baekhyun's lap, a rerun of  _ Strong Heart _playing on the TV in the background. The apartment was cold and he stifled a shiver. He turned to see Baekhyun slumped over the sofa arm with his left hand lightly cradling Sehun's face. In repose, Baekhyun's normally intense features looked youthful and relaxed - now that he had nothing to stress over and no one to boss around. Tenderly, Sehun's slender fingers explored Baekhyun's heart-shaped face. He had imagined and drawn those features so many times in the quiet of his own room but this was the first time he'd ever had the luxury of freely touching him._

_ Baekhyun had the kind of clean-cut, bookish good looks which couldn't be called handsome exactly, but they were somehow the epitome of everything that appealed to Sehun. Images of Baekhyun's many expressions rifled through Sehun's head. Baekhyun laughing. Baekhyun scolding him. Baekhyun being sarcastic. Baekhyun relaxed. Baekhyun being angry. So many years of memories. Sehun's fingertips rested gently on his eyelids and they twitched slightly beneath his touch, but Baekhyun carried on sleeping. For someone who made so much noise when he was awake, Baekhyun had such a quiet snore, and Sehun found the contrast unbelievably cute. _

_ His head told him he should wake Baekhyun up so that they could both move to their own rooms to sleep comfortably, but his heart was selfishly telling him not to spoil this moment. So he switched off the television and carefully swung Baekhyun's legs up onto the sofa, and moved him so that he was lying down on the couch instead of sitting up. Sehun knew he should feel bad for falling asleep on Baekhyun's lap and causing him so much discomfort but he just couldn't make himself regret the opportunity it had given him to be as close to Baekhyun as he'd ever been.  _

_ Quietly, he made his way to his room to get his phone because he needed to set his alarm - damn Professor Lee to hell for having fricking 8am lectures. He groggily checked his phone for texts. There was one from his mom reminding him to eat a proper breakfast. And there was a text from Jung Soo-Jung, saying she'd see him at the 8am lecture. Soo-Jung was a girl in his Multimedia Applications course who was obviously into him but Sehun hadn't figured out how to tell her sorry I can't date you because I've been in love with my best friend for three years.  _

_ Then he saw the message from Jongin, which was the only one he gave a damn about. He'd texted Jongin before dinner but he'd never gone back to his room the night before. Sehun was a ball of anxiety mixed with hope as he opened Jongin's reply. _

_ Sehun: why'd you say B was jealous?  _  
_ Jongin: he watched you a lot at lunch. when KJ asked you out, I saw his reaction. he seemed jealous. don't think I read it wrong.  _

_ Sehun's chest clenched a little. Could Jongin be wrong? He'd only known Jongin for six months but they'd grown pretty close. He was a cool guy who was easy to relate to and who'd shown himself to be pretty good at reading people's emotions. Kyungsoo had once complained that he couldn't hide anything from Jongin, no matter how hard he tried. Thinking back on the evening, Baekhyun had been unusually reticent. He usually talked his way through any lunch and dinner - but not breakfast because he wasn't a morning person and everyone just stayed out of his way until he'd had his second cup of coffee. Tonight, he'd barely said anything and it wasn't like him at all. But it was too late at night for ruminating - he'd figure things out in the morning.  _

_ Grabbing his pillow and blanket, Sehun headed back to the couch. After carefully placing the feather pillow beneath Baekhyun's head, Sehun climbed in next to him and covered them with the heavy winter quilt he had brought from home. Baekhyun moaned in protest at all the sudden motion, and then he threw his left arm around Sehun and pressed his body close against his back. It felt safe, like coming home. And with that final thought, Sehun fell back to sleep. _

\---------

Sehun still had his hand over Baekhyun's when his phone alarm went off. Baekhyun moved restlessly at the jarring noise and seemed a little startled when he opened his eyes to find himself draped all over Sehun. 

"Sehun?"

Sehun turned to face him, "It's ok, hyung. Go back to sleep. I've got an 8 am lecture but you don't have one till 11 am. Go back to sleep,"

Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent and drifted back to sleep. Reluctantly, Sehun got up. Then he covered Baekhyun with the quilt before leaving to get ready for classes. 

 

** Quicksand **

The soft click of the bathroom door shutting was followed soon after by sounds of running water. Baekhyun opened his eyes once he was sure Sehun was safely in the shower. Quicksand. It felt like he was sinking into a pool of shifting sands - anathema for someone like Baekhyun who constantly craved control.

For a few brief moments, he allowed himself to savor the residual warmth Sehun had left behind; then he stared at the slight dent in the pillow where his head had lain just moments ago. Involuntarily, Baekhyun moved closer and his nostrils were filled with the faint scent of apple. Was it Sehun's shampoo? His soap?

He'd spent the past eight years sitting and standing beside Sehun, even lying down next to him during camping trips and sleepovers, but Baekhyun had never once registered what he smelt like. He'd just never been aware of Sehun physically before yesterday. Now he couldn't comprehend how he could have _not noticed_ Sehun all those years because he hadn't stopped noticing him since he'd seen him shave the morning before. All those years ... how could he not have seen?

He shook his head and closed his eyes again, guiltily breathing in the warm clean scent that was uniquely Sehun's. As his sleep-fogged brain cleared, he belatedly realized that Sehun must have brought out the pillow and quilt during the night. Why didn't he just wake him up so he could move to his own room? And why had he remained with him? Was that why Sehun had so vehemently insisted he wasn't his dongsaeng? Was Sehun attracted to him too? 

The bathroom door inched open quietly and Baekhyun tensed, keeping his eyes tightly shut. He wasn't ready to deal with this - whatever _this_ was.  So Baekhyun tried his best to snore convincingly - not that he had any idea what his snoring even sounded like. It was probably loud though since his friends always complained that everything about him was noisy. So Baekhyun pretended to snore as loudly as he could. 

Muffled footsteps approached the sofa and Baekhyun's fake snores became increasingly loud. Then, for some reason, Sehun gave a low throaty chuckle and the light fragrance of apples flavored the air as he stopped right in front of Baekhyun. After a moment's pause, Sehun pulled the quilt up to cover his shoulders before rubbing his back gently. Then he brushed Baekhyun's hair off his forehead and left the apartment quietly.

Baekhyun exhaled jerkily and stared up at the ceiling. Quicksand. He was surrounded by quicksand. And apples. All he saw were shifting sands and sleepy almond-shaped eyes, and apples. He smelt apples. He burrowed his face into Sehun's pillow and Sehun's quilt, and desperately, futilely tried not to think about Sehun.

 

** Yearnings **

The Engineering cafeteria reverberated with the hum of conversation and laughter, and the garlicky aroma of kimchi from a hundred food trays permeated the air. The guys had met there at 1.15 pm as usual and were now munching away, deep in conversation. Sehun was sitting beside Baekhyun, their thighs almost touching. Neither one of them had brought up the events of the previous night and that morning - both acting as if nothing had happened and that absolutely nothing had changed between them. Perhaps later when they didn't have such an inquisitive audience around, Sehun might bring it up.

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol how it had gone with Yoon Hee on Sunday and Chanyeol groaned theatrically that he had crashed and burned. Two hours of helping her browse through nightmarish pink, purple and yellow laptops, and all he had to show for his trouble was a free bulgogi burger and soda at Lotte, fuck his life. The others laughed at his most recent epic fail, while he gave them a death glare that would have reduced weaker souls to smoldering piles of ash.

Kyungsoo asked him to itemize the exact shades of pink and purple he'd had to endure and Chanyeol began disgustedly rattling off words like fuschia, cerise, and dusky rose. The other guys were crowing in disbelief and mirth when suddenly, everyone at the table went quiet. Sehun, who had been toying disinterestedly with his food, looked up to see what had brought on the abrupt silence.

"Hi, Sehun." It was Soo-Jung. Soo-Jung of the long, straight hair and limpid eyes and legs that went on forever. Soo-Jung who had been trying to ask Sehun out for two months. But this was the first time she'd ever approached him at lunch though. Chanyeol was staring openly at her - Sehun had to admit she was undeniably pretty and Chanyeol could never resist an attractive girl. As for Baekhyun ... he didn't dare look at Baekhyun.

"Hi, Soo-Jung. What's up?" 

"Can you walk with me for a while?" she looked at the other guys awkwardly. Sehun nodded, sure, and stood up slowly and followed her out of the cafeteria. He refused to turn and look but he was pretty sure the other guys' jaws were hanging wide open. But he really only cared to know what was going through Baekhyun's head. 

Soo-Jung finally came to a stop at a concrete bench and took a seat, gesturing for Sehun to sit beside her. 

"I don't suppose this is about Multimedia Applications?" Sehun smiled wryly.

"No, Sehun, it's not," she had to laugh at this and there was a brief, uneasy silence before she asked, kind of in a rush like if she didn't get the words out in one shot they'd be trapped inside her forever, "Sehun, will you go out with me? You know I've liked you for a while now but you've never said anything to show you're interested but I'm hoping you're just shy and yeah, will you go out with me?" Then she covered her face with her hands like she was dying of embarrassment. 

"I ... I'm sorry Soo-Jung but I just can't. I don't-" 

"Can I at least know who she is?"

"It's kind of complicated." Sehun gazed into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Soo-Jung and wishing he could be anywhere but here. 

"You really really like this person, huh?" she sounded so sad that Sehun turned to look at her. 

"Yes, yes I do. It's been a few years but I've never told the person. I'm not as brave as you, I guess." Sehun smiled bitterly. 

"Is there any chance you might change your mind?"

"I wish there was, Soo-Jung, but there's just too much history with this person. I don't think I could change my mind even if I wanted to. I'm so sorry." 

"Oh Sehun, I don't know who's more sad here - you or me. How can I even be upset with you?" Soo-Jung laughed miserably, "Can we just pretend this conversation never happened? Like ... Can we go back to what we were? Friends?"

"Sure, Soo-Jung. Friends." Sehun's smile reached his eyes.

 

** Jealousy **

"Dude, you've been holding out," Chanyeol complained as Sehun slid back into his seat, "Who's that vision of loveliness you've been hiding from us?"

"Vision of loveliness? Yeol, that is unbelievably corny - even for you. " Sehun sounded incredulous as he settled himself comfortably close to Baekhyun. A move which the latter found deeply distracting. "Where's Kyungsoo?"

"Library. Freaking out over a Hydraulics assignment that's due whenever. But don't change the subject, Sehun. That girl is gorgeous - why haven't we heard you mention her? Hold out!" Chanyeol kicked Sehun's ankle vengefully and Sehun kicked him back equally hard.

"Who is she?" Baekhyun asked quietly and Sehun turned to face him. His face was devoid of expression as he waited for Sehun's answer.

"Jung Soo-Jung. She's in my Multimedia Applications course. She's ... nice."

"What did she want from you?" Baekhyun regretted it the moment the words came out of his mouth. They were too intense, too prying, and too fucking possessive.

"She just wanted to ask me some stuff." Sehun shrugged noncommittally.

Baekhyun knew it couldn't have been just "stuff". If it had been just stuff, the girl wouldn't have asked him to go somewhere private. What the hell had they talked about for 15 whole minutes, and damn Sehun for not sharing.

"She totally asked you out, didn't she?" Chanyeol teased.

"Does it matter if she did? She's a great girl and all but I don't exactly like girls."

"Damn, did you just come out?" Chanyeol hissed sotto voce. 

"I guess?" Sehun's answer was deadpan.

"You gotta give a guy some warning when it comes to this sort of thing, ok? That came out of nowhere, man! Come to think of it, I don't remember you ever talking about finding anyone hot or anything. How did I miss that? More importantly, how did Captain Control Freak Byun Baekhyun miss that?" Chanyeol looked accusingly at Baekhyun who was deep in reverie.

"Baekkkkk, did you know about Sehun? Am I the last to know? What the hell?" But before anyone could respond to Chanyeol's grousing, Kim Junmyeon showed up. In a move that surprised Baekhyun himself, he nudged his knee against Sehun's in an action which seemed a lot like marking his territory. Sehun didn't push him away though, and he took that as a positive sign.

"Oh Sehun, you owe me a movie! I'll pick you up at 7, all right?" Junmyeon was all good looks and smooth lines and confident smiles and Baekhyun couldn't stand the sight of him. He especially couldn't stand the thought of Sehun being anywhere near him. Baekhyun swore it was like a conspiracy. Anyone and everyone who had ever been attracted to Oh Sehun seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork to taunt him. And apparently they were all choosing today to do it.

"About that - I ..."

"He can't make it," Baekhyun interjected.

"I'll see you at 7. Where should we meet?" Sehun ignored the righteous anger emanating from the agitated male beside him, and calmly made arrangements to meet Junmyeon. After making a series of what Baekhyun found to be disgustingly delighted noises, Junmyeon thankfully made his exit.

"Why?"

"Because I really want to watch _Skyfall_ and I might as well watch it with him since he's asking."

Baekhyun didn't have a reply to this statement, which in itself shocked Chanyeol, but he kept his silence because he had a pretty good idea there was more going on here that he didn't know shit about.

"I don't like you going out with that douche. I don't trust him at all." 

"Yeah, I think you've made that more than abundantly clear. But hyung, it's just a movie."

"Don't accept any drinks he gives you." Baekhyun sounded disgruntled, but he had obviously decided not to argue with Sehun.

"What's he gonna do? Spike the cola at the cinema?" Sehun gave him a withering look.

"You guys might go for drinks later. He might slip you a roofie. Just saying."

"There will be no roofie and no after movie drinks but I'll be careful, ok?"

"Okay. Just remember he's not to be trusted. That's all I'm saying."

Sehun nodded in assent, not bothering to hide the amusement in his eyes and this drove Baekhyun into a flurry of annoyance and irritation. Baekhyun glared at Sehun and consciously or unconsciously, his left thigh made contact with Sehun's right one and Sehun pressed closer, challenging him almost.

"So how's this roommate thing working out, guys?" Chanyeol decided it was way past time to remind the other two that there was a third person at the table.

"It's fine!" they both answered simultaneously but where Sehun was nonchalant, Baekhyun sounded defensive.

"You sound a little testy, Baek." Chanyeol teased.

"I always sound testy."

"You sound a little more edgy than usual, if you ask me."

"I'm FINE." Baekhyun insisted but the other two didn't look like they bought it.

"So I won't be joining you guys for dinner tonight. Sunbae and I will just grab a burger or something before the 8.45 movie."

Tight-lipped, Baekhyun's eyes flashed with something far stronger than annoyance. And from what Sehun -and even Chanyeol - could tell, he looked anything but fine. 

 

** Revelations **

It was 6.32 and Baekhyun's stomach was tangled in knots. Sehun was supposed to meet Junmyeon at a nearby cafe  in precisely 28 minutes but Sehun's door hadn't opened yet. Why was he even going on this ... whatever this was with Kim Junmyeon? 

Sehun finally emerged from his room and Baekhyun was unreasonably relieved to see that he was casually dressed and didn't seem to have taken any special care with his appearance - he just wore his usual uniform of faded denims, any-colored (tonight it was gray) sweater and bulky navy blue parka which was draped over his arm. 

His fringe was jabbing his eyelashes as usual and he flipped it to the side with the usual languid turn of the head. It was like he had no energy to use his hands to flick the hair out of his eyes. It was a movement that Baekhyun had never paid much attention to before but which now drove him insane in the most acute way. Now that he'd actually touched Sehun's silky, dark brown hair, he just wanted to brush it out of his eyes every time he saw it. He was going to be a physical and emotional wreck at the rate he was obsessing over everything Sehun. 

"What are you having for dinner, hyung? Don't just take ramyun, ok?" Sehun said as he headed for the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"I don't want to talk about what I'm having for dinner, Sehun." Baekhyun had entered the cramped kitchenette and stopped right behind Sehun, standing close enough to get a faint whiff of apples tempered with Sehun's own masculine scent. The slim nape of Sehun's neck was tantalizingly near and Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from leaning into it. Sehun stiffened, and his glass hit the counter with a sharp clink.

"I want to talk about what happened last night." Baekhyun pressed his nose against Sehun's skin and he heard a sharp intake of breath that wasn't his. But that was all right because he had his own problems to deal with, like the warmth pooling in his gut, and lower still than that. Sehun turned around, eyes intense. And he didn't back away as Baekhyun had feared he might. Instead he placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips. 

"I don't really want to talk right now, hyung." Sehun's voice was smoky as he lowered his head and captured Baekhyun's  lips firmly in his. He drew Baekhyun closer and deepened the kiss - gradually, almost tentatively. And Baekhyun, who had always taken the lead in their eight-year relationship, finally let his younger friend set the pace. Letting go felt good, just as sharing passionate kisses with Sehun felt good.

At some point, Sehun stopped kissing him and started hugging him tightly, his breathing shallow and quick.

"I have to go." Sehun's voice was laced with regret and his thin arms continued to hold Baekhyun close in spite of his words.

"Why do you need to go again? I still don't understand." Baekhyun's hands were clasped behind Sehun's waist, and his cheek was pressed against the comforting warmth of Sehun's sweater-clad chest.

"I said I'd go so I have to. You know I always keep my word," Sehun's right hand rubbed his back rhythmically as he said this. And it was true, Sehun was someone who always kept promises, no matter how much trouble they caused him. If it brought him trouble, he would never agree to it again, but that first time? Sehun always followed through. That was who he was and Baekhyun knew he had to let him go. Well, this once anyway.

"But why did you agree to go in the first place?"

Sehun's chest vibrated with laughter as he tightened his embrace, "Because you said I couldn't, you dork. Contrary to what you may think, Byun Baekhyun, you do not always know better than everyone, and you do not get to tell everyone what to do. It was the principle of the thing, I had no choice but to agree, see?"

"You dumbass." Baekhyun punched his arm in annoyance and Sehun just laughed at how exasperated he was.

\-------

Baekhyun's screen lit up. It was Sehun - who had only just left the apartment half an hour ago.

"Sehun?" He could hear the muted buzz of conversation in the background and the frenetic clinking of cutlery.

"Hyung, I need a favor. Do you remember my cousin Eunhyuk? You know that asswipe who used to date Yeol's older sister? Well, he needs to borrow some of my course textbooks. He was supposed to pick them up tomorrow but now he can't make it so he wants to go over around 8 tonight instead. Could you pass them to him? They're in a stack on my desk. Please, hyung?"

"No problem. So ... how's it going? With the date thing?" Baekhyun hated himself for being insecure and asking but then again, it had always been in his nature to pry. Sehun would have been more surprised than not if he hadn't asked.

"Date?" Sehun laughed, "It's not a date, hyung. The food isn't bad. I'm having a steak sandwich. But the conversation could be better. As in it could be an actual conversation. Right now it's just a monologue and I'm not the one talking if you know what I mean. Have you eaten anything yet? Don't forget to eat, ok? I bought some eggs today and there's a loaf of bread in the fridge." 

"Yeah, I had some, thanks. I didn't even know you picked up some food ... and ... yeah, thanks. It helped a lot," Baekhyun thanked him awkwardly before reminding him, "Sehun-ah, don't forget what I said about the drinks, ok?" Baekhyun had walked into Sehun's room by now, phone at his ear.  The room was neat with a minimalist air about it, and he saw the stack of books immediately. "The book on the top is called 'Interactive Media Design'?"

"That's the correct stack, yup. Thanks, hyung. I'll be home right after the movie." Sehun added the last bit almost shyly.

"I'll wait up."

"You don't have to." Sehun protested, but he sounded pleased, anyway. 

"I do - because we really need to talk about us." Baekhyun insisted and Sehun agreed. Then they quickly said their goodbyes and Baekhyun was leaving the room when he caught sight of a black folder on Sehun's bed. 

He knew he shouldn't look inside it but then again if it had been something really private, Sehun surely wouldn't have left it there, tempting him. Baekhyun wrestled with his conscience for another five minutes before he caved and opened up the folder ... and saw his face looking back up at him. It was a beautiful pencil sketch of him with a serious expression. A date had been written in the bottom left hand corner of the sheet: June 11, 2011. 

Baekhyun carefully leafed through the thin sheaf of thick, white paper. They were all hand drawn pictures of him - smiling, serious, surprised.  But mostly, they were drawings of him smiling. He counted six pictures in total - all marked with dates that ranged as far back as November 12, 2009. He sat down heavily on the bed, torn between feeling guilty for invading Sehun's privacy and feeling touched at what he'd found.

Baekhyun planted his face in Sehun's pillow. They really, really needed to talk. 

 

** Complications **

Was it possible to die from boredom? Because Sehun felt like Junmyeon's droning voice was slowly but surely killing him. He'd stopped registering what the other guy was saying three quarter way through dinner - preferring to mentally replay his intimate encounter with Baekhyun while nodding his head from time to time so Junmyeon would think he was actually listening. He cursed Baekhyun for getting him into this. If he'd only just kept his mouth shut at lunch, Sehun would have just refused the movie date on his own. But if he were honest with himself, a little part of him found Baekhyun's blatant act of possessiveness kind of hot. 

Sehun had paid for their tickets (he didn't want Junmyeon thinking this was an actual date) and he had sighed with relief when the lights went off, because that meant that the movie would start soon and Junmyeon's monologue would forcibly stop. Thankfully, Junmyeon apparently wanted to watch the movie for real and only muttered the odd word after the opening credits rolled out. 

He couldn't help comparing this to watching movies with Baekhyun - after eight years they'd established a comforting pattern. They'd watch quietly and then if something really over the top happened, they would make fun of it and afterwards, they'd pick the whole movie apart. Baekhyun usually did more of the talking but he always wanted Sehun's input. Baekhyun might be a lot of things but he did expect interaction in a conversation. This was literally two strangers sitting beside each other in a darkened cinema.

_ Skyfall _ was gripping and Sehun was soon caught up with the events unfolding on the screen. The climax was spectacular and Sehun only began relaxing as things started winding down right at the end. But he was still concentrating fully on James Bond reporting at Headquarters when he felt something wet and unpleasant and ... painful at the base of his neck.

"What the hell?!" He shoved Junmyeon away, wincing slightly at the sharp pain, "Sunbae, what are you doing?" Which was a stupid question - Junmyeon had clearly been giving him a hickey and considering how much it hurt, the bruise was going to be a bad one. Sehun glared furiously at him and Junmyeon shrugged a little sheepishly, saying the movie was almost finished - like that was a reasonable explanation for anything. 

"That was not ok. And we are not doing this again, sunbae." Sehun said quietly but firmly, and Junmyeon raised his hands in surrender - his expression seemed to indicate he'd received the message loud and clear. 

\------

Sehun let himself into the apartment, his body humming with anticipation at seeing Baekhyun again, while at the same time hoping the latter wouldn't notice the darkening bruise on the left side of his neck. He wasn't trying to hide it from Baekhyun, he just didn't want to go into it tonight - that it had even happened was bad enough.

"Hyung?" Sehun approached the living room sofa to find Baekhyun sleeping. The aubergine-colored quilt was pooled messily around Baekhyun's midriff and a copy of William Gibson's _Neuromancer_ lay on the coffee table. He had brought his pillow out from his room too, and he half lay on it, half cuddled it. It moved Sehun to see his temperamental, cranky hyung looking vulnerable and contented in sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him up. Their talk could wait till the next day. 

Sehun went to wash up and change into his sleepwear of gym pants and long sleeved tee. As he was leaving his room, he glimpsed the black folder on his bed and swore. He'd forgotten to keep it in the drawer and Baekhyun had been in his room to get the books for his asshat of a cousin. He wondered if he'd checked out the contents. Baekhyun was nothing if not terminally inquisitive. Kyungsoo liked to say he was like a pit bull - when he got curious about anything he would persist until he had found out everything there was to know about it. Could he have resisted looking in the folder? Sehun doubted it but he refused to worry about it because he would have eventually shown him the drawings anyway. Things had already changed irrevocably between them and it would just be  a matter of telling Baekhyun earlier rather than sooner, that he had kind of been in love with him for the better part of three years.

After switching off all the lights, Sehun lifted the quilt and climbed in beside Baekhyun - blessing the oversized red sofa that could hold two slim male bodies quite comfortably. He lay on his left side and faced Baekhyun, running his fingers up and down Baekhyun's arm until he stirred, and rubbed his eyes. 

"You're back," Baekhyun mumbled groggily and Sehun smiled lazily, continuing to stroke his right arm. 

"Were you waiting up for me?" 

"Yeah. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" Baekhyun buried his face against Sehun's neck and inhaled deeply, his warm breath tickling Sehun. 

"It's late. Past midnight."

"We should talk about things," Baekhyun tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. 

"Why don't we do that tomorrow? There's no rush, right? You're not leaving for America tomorrow, or starting a new job in Europe, or dying of a brain tumor like in the dramas?" Sehun gazed at Baekhyun teasingly, his right arm draped over his waist. 

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head, no there was no rush he said just before his lips met Sehun's. They kissed for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms. 

 

** Interlude **

Sehun woke up to a tickling sensation on the right side of his neck. His eyes flickered open languidly, and saw Baekhyun lying on his side, head propped on his right hand, features relaxed and smiling. He was drawing gentle circles on his skin, "Sehun-ah, did you know you have a mole right here?" Baekhyun placed his fingertip on it. 

"I guess so. Did you?"

"I never used to check you out so yeah, it's a new discovery for me." Baekhun continued to draw circles on Sehun's already sensitized neck and then, without warning, his finger was replaced by his tongue and Sehun moaned in response. A moan that was silenced when Baekhyun covered his mouth with his own. 

"Tutorial ... at ... 9am." Sehun gasped in between fevered open-mouthed kisses. 

"Make it 9.15?" Baekhyun rubbed his stubbled jaw against the crook of his shoulder and raised goosebumps all over Sehun's skin. 

"I can't. Professor Moon is a dragon. She takes attendance and says all kinds of shit to you if you're late, or worse still, skip class."

"Argh! Damn her cockblocking soul! And Professor Choi's too because I have a 9 am class too, fuck my life." Baekhyun groaned loudly and bitterly into Sehun's chest until he became distracted by his collarbones. And finally, his fingers traveled upward to Sehun's face, brushing his fringe out of his eyes, "You have no idea how much time I spend in a day wanting to flick your hair out of your eyes. How can you stand it?"

"Is that your way of telling me I should get it cut short?" Sehun looked amused.

"No! No, don't cut it! I mean ... I like it. It's kind of sexy," and then Baekhyun buried his face in Sehun's neck right after he made the confession, saying he couldn't believe he'd said that aloud and he was literally dying of    
embarrassment.

"Hyung, relax, I'm not going to cut it. And it's a nice change, you know, you telling me I look sexy instead of you nagging me to cut my hair because it's irritating the hell out of you." Sehun chuckled and nuzzled Baekhyun behind his ear, playfully nibbling at his earlobe, and discovering that it was a sensitive area as Baekhyun started squirming and laughing. 

"Cut it out! Your nose is cold," Baekhyun complained but Sehun ignored him and carried on kissing his neck. A few minutes later, they reluctantly got up, stretching limbs stiffened by a second night's sleep on the sofa.

"Hyung, we really should sleep on a proper bed tonight. Your couch is comfortable and all but it's not a bed. My back is killing me." Sehun remarked casually as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

"My back isn't the only thing killing me." Baekhyun looked down at the tent in his pants and groaned. 

\-----

That morning, Sehun cursed the fact that he didn't own a single turtle neck because that would have been the perfect way to camouflage Junmyeon's stupid hickey. In the end, he settled on a hunter green woolen scarf which he draped loosely around his neck.

It wasn't that he was trying to conceal the thing from Baekhyun. He had every intention of showing it to him; he just preferred to tell him later that night in the privacy of their own home rather than reveal it to him in the heart of Hongdae where he would most likely overreact. And Baekhyun seemed to have a particular distaste for Kim Junmyeon. Sehun sighed; he was not looking forward to the confrontation. But he would go through with it because he wasn't planning on hiding anything from Baekhyun. Ever again. 

They had agreed to meet outside the Engineering Faculty Building at 3pm and Sehun was kicking the ground with his hands rammed into his pockets when Baekhyun showed up. Baekhyun got his attention and Sehun turned to greet him, smiling. They had agreed to have their overdue talk over some coffee at the Caffe Bene nearby. They walked alongside each other, shoulders touching, talking and laughing and just being. 

All around them cherry trees were festooned with flaming red and gold leaves and the air was crisp and bracing. Years of friendship made for easy conversation, although as always, loquacious Baekhyun did most of the talking while quiet Sehun did most of the listening. But it was their way and neither noticed or minded if one spoke too much while the other spoke not enough.

They were across the road from the cafe when the autumnal breeze suddenly picked up. The wind whipped Sehun's hair into his face and eyes and cut through Baekhyun's light jacket and sweater, making him shiver violently. 

"Wait, hyung." Sehun unraveled his scarf and wrapped it around Baekhyun's slim neck. The scarf was still suffused with the warmth of Sehun's skin and Baekhyun reveled in the comfort it brought him.

"Thanks, Sehun. And now I can finally see that mole of yours again," Baekhyun teased as his eyes openly searched for the tantalizing black dot on Sehun's neck. But instead, he found his eyes drawn to an ugly dark bruise on the left side of his neck. He placed three fingers on the mark, expression hardening as Sehun tilted his head to the side a little.

"Is this a hickey?" Baekhyun's voice was quiet but menacing.

"Yes."

"But I didn't give you that."

"No, hyung, you didn't."

"Was it that asshole Kim Junmyeon?!" Baekhyun's voice was getting louder.

"Yes. It happened during the movie-"

"I told you not to go out with him but you wouldn't listen!" The gesticulating had started. When Baekhyun became overexcited, he always started waving his arms around. And when he got like that, Sehun usually just kept quiet and let him rant and ride out his anger. But not anymore.

"But that's the point, I don't have to listen to you, I'm 21 years old and I know what I'm doing. You need to remember I don't need your protection anymore. I know you looked out for me a lot when we were in high school but I'm not your dongsaeng anymore. I'm not." Sehun was starting to get angry himself now. And by this time, Baekhyun was incandescent with jealous rage.

"You call this knowing what you're doing? Have you seen the size of that thing?! So if you knew what you were doing, that means you wanted him to do it? To mark you like that?" He was shouting now as he pointed furiously at Sehun's neck. Passersby were turning to look because Baekhyun had gone past caring and was not making any attempt to lower his voice.

"I never said that!" Sehun's fists were clenched at his sides as he yelled back, albeit not as loudly.

"He's not the kind of guy who does relationships and you're the sort to get attached!" 

"I never wanted that hickey! It was the end of the movie and I was concentrating on the screen when he started sucking on my neck. I pushed him off straight away but it was too late. And you're right, I am the kind of person who gets attached - I've been attached to you for three fucking years but you were just too fucking blind to notice! The only person I want to give me hickeys is you, hyung, you fucking asshole! I could care less about Kim Junmyeon! Didn't you see those sketches I made of you? You saw them, didn't you?"

"I ... yes, Sehun, I did. I'm sorry I looked. I had no right to look in your stuff." Baekhyun's jealous rage was dissipating.

"Well, I wouldn't want you digging around my shit in future but I was going to show you those drawings anyway because I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. I hid how I felt for three years and it damn near killed me. I wasn't planning to show you the sketches so soon but that's ok. You know when I first knew that you weren't just a hyung to me? When you started going out with Kim Ryeowook. I hated him so much.  I don't even know why I've liked you for so long. You're not exactly desirable, you know. You're cranky, impatient, bossy and you nag me all the damn time that my ears hurt - almost as much as my heart hurts. I must be insane. But I guess you can't pick who you like." it was the most Baekhyun had ever heard Sehun say in all the years they'd known each other. He never said much, Sehun, but when he did he always made it count, because Baekhyun's heart hurt too now.

"I'm so sorry it took me three years to figure things out. I don't know what to say," Baekhyun's eyes were sad.

"Then don't. Don't say anything," and Sehun dragged Baekhyun by the wrist, steering him into a narrow alleyway between two nearby buildings, "Don't say anything. Just show me how you feel," 

And that's when Baekhyun kissed Sehun passionately, held him close, and tried to convey three years of regret through his caresses and kisses and whispered words of love ...  
  
\-----  
  
**Everything Changes**  
  
Ten minutes later, Baekhyun and Sehun strolled into Caffe Bene - ravenous and desperate for coffee. They were looking for a table when Sehun spotted Kyungsoo waving to them to come to his table by the window. Jongin and Ga In were seated at the table too, helping themselves to  large glass bowls of patbingsu. For some reason, Kyungsoo looked tense and highly strung.

"Baekhyun oppa, Sehun oppa!" Ga In hugged them excitedly, "I haven't seen you in forever!" They both laughed at the gross exaggeration, then asked her how she'd been and whether she'd been in any dance recitals. She babbled on happily while the men at the table all nodded indulgently. 

Jongin caught Sehun's eye and asked in a low voice, "Was I right? That time?"

"Yeah, dude, you were right."

Just then, Ga In told her brother she needed to use the toilet. And she had barely disappeared from view before Kyungsoo launched his verbal attack.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? I saw you yelling on the street 15 minutes ago. And it looked pretty intense to me which is kind of weird because you guys NEVER fight and Sehun hardly ever gets angry about anything even if you get angry over everything, Baek. And I texted you both but you didn't answer. So what the hell? And why are your mouths all swollen like you've been making out?!" Kyungsoo's earlier anxiety had bubbled over into an uncharacteristically long and invasive tirade. 

"Probably because we were." Sehun answered in that deadpan way of his and Kyungsoo burst out with an incredulous "WHAT?!" while Baekhyun shoved Sehun, looking mortified. And Sehun just chuckled in that low key way of his. 

Jongin grinned and rested his chin affectionately on Kyungsoo's shoulder, "Calm down, hyung. Everyone looks like they're in one piece."

"I want explanations now." Kyungsoo refused to be deterred. Jongin whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened in surprise. Then, glaring at the pair in front of him, he repeated, "Explanations. Now. And talk fast because I have a Hydraulics Project hanging over my head like the Sword of Damocles."

"I said I'd help you type it," Jongin reminded him but Kyungsoo ignored him. Kyungsoo's concentration was currently focused fully on the pair in front of him - Sehun looking serene and unaffected while Baekhyun looked like fifty shades of sheepish. 

"Sehun moved in and I saw him shaving ... and realized he wasn't a kid anymore and things kind of escalated from there and so now we're kind of ... together." Baekhyun answered awkwardly.  He was the one who usually did the interrogating in any given situation and he clearly didn't enjoy having the tables turned on him. 

"Did he bully you into this?" Kyungsoo asked Sehun sharply.

"I would never!" Baekhyun protested, looking extremely aggrieved.

"No, Soo, I think it actually might have been more the other way round." Sehun chuckled, "I'll tell you one day but not today because I don't think the queue in the ladies is long enough."

"So you guys are good?" Kyungsoo still looked uneasy.

"We're good." Baekhyun answered.

"Well it's about fucking time! I thought I was going to die if I'd had to watch Sehun moon over you for one more semester, and watch you being completely oblivious for one more semester. For someone who's so alert about everyone else's business, you seem to be completely blind to your own!" 

"Soo, you knew?" Sehun asked, surprised.

"Not at first. I started noticing around last year. Don't worry, you weren't obvious about it - just that we've known each other for so long and I realized things had changed for you. But you didn't seem to want to talk about it so I just let you be."

"Thanks. I really wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone."

"You sure you guys are cool now? You're not going to be tearing into each other the moment we leave? Because I'm about to break out in hives now. My project! I need to get back to it. Damn you, Kim Jongin! I'm never going to finish it in time."

"I'll be helping you, hyung, of course you'll make it." Jongin wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's slim shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about? Why's everyone so serious?" Ga In was back from the toilet. 

"We are debating whether hazelnut latte is superior to vanilla latte." Jongin informed his sister in all seriousness.

"Of course hazelnut is superior." Ga In shook her head, "Everyone knows that!" And all her oppas had to laugh at the unshakeable conviction in her voice.

"You don't even drink coffee!" Jongin laughed and Ga In punched her oppa in the arm.

\-----

When Chanyeol was told that Baekhyun and Sehun were dating, he was pissed. For about 3 minutes. Then he whined about how he was always the last to be told when anything happened. Then he congratulated them and said it was a good thing Baek had finally opened his eyes because he would have killed them both if he'd had to watch Sehun moon over Baek for one more semester while Baek went around clueless for one whole semester.

"Wait, did everyone know except me?" Baekhyun complained, his voice rife with disbelief.

"I guess so. And I thought I wasn't being obvious." Sehun shook his head, "But why didn't you ever say anything, Yeol? You're not exactly the most discreet guy on campus."

"Are you kidding? We're guys. Guys don't ask other guys about their feelings. Noooo. If you want my advice, you can ask me. I'm not asking  anyone to talk about their feelings. I have enough trouble figuring out my own. Thanks, but no. Although ...  if you guys hadn't sorted yourselves out by December, I would have said something because dude, it was painful to watch!" Chanyeol gave Sehun a pitying look, and Sehun responded by kicking him in the shin.

"So all it takes is to move in with someone and you get lucky? Man, I have got to find me a willing female roomie." Chanyeol theorized and everyone groaned at the lame ass logic. 

Sehun looked across the table at his friends. They were in Namsan BBQ House again like they had been on the first day he moved in with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still sitting with their knees touching and not quite touching, and whispering to each other and laughing over private jokes like they always did. And Chanyeol was still talking crap like he always did. And Baekhyun was still giving his opinions about everything like he always did. 

Things seemed the same and yet they weren't. He no longer felt the same kind of sad helplessness he had the last time they were here. And there was no envy when he saw what Jongin and Kyungsoo shared. He looked down at his pale hand, curled underneath Baekhyun's smaller palm, which Baekhyun had rested on his jean-clad lap.

"You ok?" Baekhyun whispered in his ear, squeezing Sehun's hand.

"Yeah, I'm good." He squeezed back and smiled his lazy smile. 

Not everything had changed but sometimes all you needed were the little things ...

 

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll check out the other fics in this series too. If you enjoyed this story, I do hope you'll leave a comment or a kudo.


End file.
